Flagellar regeneration in the biflagellated protozoan Chlamydomonas reinhardii is under investgation. The research is directed at understanding the cellular mechanisms for regulating this process. To this end we are studying flagellar regeneration in gametes of Chlamydomonas using several approaches. We are measuring the proteins that are synthesized during regeneration in both the cell bodies and flagella. The labeled protein profiles are compared to proteins synthesized in non-regenerating cells by SDS-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. We are also investigating the synthesis of RNA during the regeneration process with the intention of isolating putative messenger RNA and translating it in vitro. Lastly, we are studying the effects of general and local anesthetics on flagellar regeneration; these studies are coupled with ultrastructural examination of the cells and flagella after exposure to these agents. It is hoped that these studies will contribute to a basic understanding of the normal structure and function of ciliated and flagellated cells.